Ghost
Physical Appearance Ghost is a noticeable large black dragon. His scales are visible up close, but from afar, it is hard to make out the scale texture. There isn't much to be said about his physical appearance, considering he has no chest plates or highlights. His scales are black as coal, his eyes, as white as snow. His head shape is mostly that of a viper, due to the little upside down V shape on his upper jaw. He has a bone structure that stands out, making it look like he has several short horns on his head, when in actuality, that's just the shape of his skull. He is very big, mostly due to the fact that he took good care of himself when he was a hatchling. He is a fair amount bigger than any normal Ancient, due to being left to care for himself. He has a fluffy mane where the frills on his head, down his back to his tail tip should be (mod). His mane is a dirty white, just like his blood color. He has a very long tail, that's probably almost at least double his body length, and it has fluffy white fur right at the tip. His tail is not the only thing that is long though... he has an abnormally long tongue, too! If he were to open his jaw and let his tongue hang out, it would probably come to about his collarbone, or mid chest. In opening his mouth, he can open it quite wide, compared to most dragons, so it would look more like that of a snake. Once his mouth is open, you will see a set of sharp fangs, followed by a row of jagged and broken teeth. His tongue and such is a dirty white, much like his mane, since his blood color is also that color. Ghost has many bandages on his body, due to past accidents and incidents. These bandages would be located around his neck (from a fight he had with Lokir), his shoulders (where he got his collarbone broken in a bar fight at age 20), his chest (where he got ribs broken in another bar fight at age 21), his stomach (where he has been clawed/stabbed multiple times due to past incidents), he left wrist (for reasons unknown), right elbow (personal reasons) and his right hand (from when Lokir had broken it). Personality Ghost is a very quiet, observant dragon for the most part. He has never actually enjoyed anybody's company. He would always be that one lone dragon that everybody was afraid of talking to, due to his uncanny silence. He would never approach another, nor initiate a conversation of sorts with them, unless he knew them well. He is highly anti-social, leading to accidental glares at those he does not know. As a hatchling, Ghost was rather sweet. Nobody was ever around to see how he used to be though. At first, he doesn't like socialising with anyone. If they stuck around and proceeded to contact him each day for a while, he would gradually grow used to being in their company and may even start to enjoy it slightly. Most would describe him as cold, due to his preference to be alone all the time, which, they aren't wrong about. Ghost is in fact cold to those he does not know. He shows no empathy, no emotion, unless it's anger, however, as time goes by, the more time they spend around him, the more he will warm up to them. It just may take a while. Regarding epic hunts and large boss fights, Ghost does not enjoy them so much. The main reasoning behind why he does not enjoy them is because it involves performing in large numbers, which obviously, an anti-social dragon such as himself would never enjoy. He doesn't much like fighting in large numbers, but will do it if necessary for the enemy to be taken down. Just don't expect praise from him afterwards. When it comes to those he would consider family, he would go to lengths to make sure they are safe and happy, compared to how he would act towards a stranger. However, it is very difficult to get him to consider you family. You would have to be very special or important to him to have him consider you family. Ghost hates his own family, aka his parents, due to his backstory. Ghost was considered "grown up" at a very young age, due to his ability to switch off to childish activities, such as spending time with friends, playing games, etc etc. At that young age, he switched off to everything. He locked away his emotions, taking on the look of boredom. He never laughs and he has forgotten how to smile, since it has been so long, which would make many others uncomfortable around him, due to the fact that he doesn't smile. Ghost would take on any boss head first in a boss battle, due to his thoughts on life itself. He is Gifted, however, when he dies, it could take a matter of weeks, maybe even months for him to return. His stupidity comes down to his attitude towards living. He doesn't care whether he lives or dies. Sometimes, he would get others around him killed much quicker than himself, due to this stupidity. Alignment A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. He is hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If simply out for whatever he can get, he is ruthless and brutal. If he is committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he is even worse. Thankfully, his plans are haphazard, and any groups he joins or forms are poorly organised. Typically, chaotic evil people can only be made to work together by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. The demented sorcerer pursuing mad schemes of vengeance and havoc is chaotic evil. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but of the order on which beauty and life depend. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Being in control * Being left alone * Quiet * Relaxing * Smoking * Inflicting/receiving pain * Blood * Music Dislikes * Socialising * Crowds * Being controlled/others attempting to control him * Being touched * Being followed/tracked * ''Hates ''when others touch his tail * Kids/hatchlings * Others touching his loved ones * Being disobeyed * Being manipulated * Being unable to defend his loved ones * Being told what he can and can't do * Being asked to do things he doesn't want to Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths Ghost is quick to attack anyone or anything that would pose a risk to his loved ones. It's in his blood to protect his loved ones, no matter the cost. His claws and teeth are his primary weapon, followed by his intellect. He may not be able to see, but he can quickly plan out an elaborate attack on something bigger than himself, if given the size and shape. Most of the time, his plans would hit the nail right on the head, others times, he would make an unfortunate mistake, which would cost him greatly. He regularly sharpens and polishes his claws, occasionally using them as tooth picks to clean his jagged, broken teeth. Ghost would be first to be struck by his enemies, due to his quickness in attacking. He would take each and every hit from the enemies if it meant protecting his loved ones. He has many wounds and scars from where he's taken the hits before, but commonly hides them under his bandages, because he would see them as a form of weakness. His long tail can be of good assistance in battles, due to the ability to tail whip and/or trip/trap the enemy. Ghost's rage is one of his strongest attributes in battling against ferocious enemies, because he would probably be able to match up to, or exceed their ferocity with his own. When enraged, Ghost will hit harder and move quicker, avoiding some largely damaging attacks and dealing attacks of the same calibre. Weaknesses While on the topic of his rage, Ghost's rage can also be a downfall. He is quick to attack, yes, but at the same time, he has no sense of who is good and who is bad. He will attack on sight, it doesn't matter who it is. While enraged, Ghost hits to kill. He will strike countless times, over and over with intents to kill the one he strikes. If he is not calm by the time the enemy itself is defeated, it is highly likely that he will attack one of his own and kill them, if they are unfortunate enough to be the closest one to him. Another one of his weaknesses, which he would never admit, is his loved ones. He protects them, yes, but they hold a deeper connection to him than any others, which means, if one of them were to get hurt by someone or something, he would be quick to attack them. It is possible to take temporary control of him, by capturing those he loves and holding them hostage, with threats of violence. Story Backstory (Pre-game story) Ghost was the first and only hatchling to be born from his parents. As far as he is aware, he was the only one and he still remains the only one. Ghost never really knew his parents, so he has no idea how he came to be. When he was just a hatchling, with no sense of danger at all, he was abandoned by both of his parents and left to die. The main reason why they abandoned him was because as a hatchling, he was thin and frail, causing them to believe that he wouldn't make it past a few days. After being abandoned, he waited and waited and waited. He sat for days, waiting for them to return and questioning himself about it. They would return to him, wouldn't they? They were his parents. No parents would leave their child to die... right? After days of waiting for his parents to return, he grew hungry... he hadn't eaten for days... he thought maybe they had originally left him there to go out and hunt for food for him, like normal parents would, but given the fact that they had not returned yet, he was starving and he needed food, or he would eventually die. That, he understood. He began to make his way through the surrounding lands, hoping to find something quick and easy. He was a hatchling, he wouldn't have been able to take on anything bigger, or stronger than himself at the time, so he'd hoped for a small grulet, or a sheep, maybe. He glanced around with his shining blue eyes, scanning his surroundings. He didn't know where he was. Wherever he was, it was not home. He couldn't find his parents anywhere. Surely, if it was home, they would be rather close by? He sighed, knowing that he couldn't be afraid. He was a dragon, not a sheep. He scanned the area again, before following a small path before him. The place seemed relatively quiet, other than the rustling of the leaves on the trees and the quiet clicking of hooves nearby. He followed the path, glancing around to find the creature that was making the clicking sounds with their hooves. Maybe he could catch it for food? He hoped so. After several minutes of following the path slowly, he had gathered enough information about his surroundings to determine the place was not hostile... he relaxed a bit and followed the clicking of the hooves, surely enough, coming across a small grulet. Finally, food! He jumped at it without hesitation. He was starving. After finally eating, he lay down on his stomach for several minutes, looking around and listening for any approachers. He seemed safe. After a while, he'd fallen asleep under a tree, while listening to the soft rustling of the leaves above. As the days turned into weeks, the weeks into months and the months into years, he finally understood. His parents had abandoned him. He was left to hunt for himself and protect himself since that day, and he took the responsibility seriously. He would occasionally come across another hatchling, who would bow down and prepare to pounce at him, like any normally hatchling would. Typically, as a hatchling with no parents and no sense of danger, he didn't know how to respond, so he would take a few steps back and growl at the playful hatchlings. This made it very difficult for him to make any friends... As time went by, and the young hatchling was left to fend for himself, he gradually got the hang of it, eventually developing a bloodlust which was considered unhealthy for any dragon to have. A part of the reason his parents abandoned him was because they could sense the corruption from him. Ever since birth, he was corrupted. Blighted right down to the bone. But again, that was no reason to abandon a helpless little hatchling. They could have raised him to be like the Gifted. Due to all of the killing for food and protection, his bloodlust only grew and his true colors began to show through. He'd attacked countless hatchlings on sight, as well as wild animals and peaceful creatures... in leaving the young hatchling to fend for himself, they had enabled his Blight to consume him. Throughout his young adult years, he was dragged into a war he didn't want to fight, due to him trying to control his bloodlust. After being dragged into said war, he was forced to fight. He didn't want to fight. He was young, he didn't want this. When he was taken, he was living with a couple who had taken him under their wings after finding him out in the rain by himself. They had taught him that he didn't have to do anything he didn't want, that everyone else were commoners and should address his as their superior, or like an authority figure. After being dragged into the war, he was caught in an acid attack, resulting in him losing his sight. Due to this unfortunate event, he was let go. They couldn't force a blind dragon to fight a war when he couldn't see who or what he was hitting. Even before being blinded, he'd seen the world for what it truly was and had completely switched off to it. They were monsters, just like him. As time passed, he struggled with learning how to get by as a newly blinded dragon. Countless times, he'd walked into walls, or fallen off small edges. He'd even managed to trip over his luxuriously long tail! He didn't know what he would do, or how he would survive like that, but he'd be damned if he didn't try! So the days went by with him walking into walls or falling off small hills or ledges and tripping over his tail, until he'd finally managed to focus on his instincts to help guide him. Once he'd managed to direct his focus into his senses, he had managed to manoeuvre around objects in his way. He would go mostly by scent to track down his foods and enemies and his sixth sense would tell him when he's being watched, or if someone was nearby. It wasn't until much later that he came to Istaria...... asdasasasdsxfxghtyjuikio.png|Ghost being comforted by his mate after feeling emotions for the first time - By Lechi ghost_and_lechis_wedding.png|Ghost and Lechi's Wedding - By Lechi Ghhost and Lechi.png|Ghost and Lechi - By Lechi _______aaaaasdferws4tg465etrdgbne5s.png|Ghost in the woods - By Lechi ghost_and_lechi.png|Ghost and Lechi - By Lechi -n-.png|Ghost and his mate - By Lechi wowowowowow_ghost_wowowowowowowowowo.png|Ghost - By Lechi IGhost.png|Ghost - By OceanSky One does not simply.png|"NOT the tail..." - By Lechi lGhost_request.png|Ghost Headshot - By Sethore _stepsonlego.png|Angry Ghost - By Lechi Ghost sketch.png|Ghost Sketch - By Lechi Ghost Sketch 2.png|Another Ghost Sketch - By Lechi phantom_and_fenwick.png|Phantom and Fenwick, 2 of Ghost's 3 children - By Lechi 4a52aa4cddb57b7968a2fa4b1ef0f860.jpg|Size difference between him and his mate 310dcba961cc8d04b743f4c219a23309.png|"I will remember this betrayal..." a86f120bb9d0b4ce5f0d3ba2af730105.jpg|AAAAAA b9884a5aa8a9500199434be299d65bf4.png|Wearing his skull mask WTF IS THAT.png|Resting up